Takdir
by Atamae Hinasudachi
Summary: Kebahagian bagi Hinata sangat sulit diraih,sebaliknya penderitaanlah yang hampir tiap waktu datang. Takdir seperti mempermainkanya,dimana ia harus bertahan dengan penyakit yang didertanya tanpa dukungan dari orang lain./Apa sebentar lagi kau akan merenggut nyawaku?


Takdir

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.*.*.*.

* * *

Terlihat sekumpulan remaja yang sedang bersantai di atap Konoha Senior _High_ School. Lebih tepatnya ada enam orang yang sedang bersantai, yang terdiri dari tiga orang siswi dan tiga orang siswa. Bisa dikatakan mereka semua adalah siswa-siswi yang populer di KSHS mungkin bisa dikatakan sangat populer. Tiga orang siswi yang terdiri dari Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan tiga orang siswa yang terdiri dari Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka semua sedang menikmati waktu istirahat yang menurut mereka hanya sebentar ini.

Setelah mereka memakan bento bersama-sama mereka pun sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Ada Naruto yang sedang sibuk bermain _game_ di ponsel androidnya, Sakura yang sedang bergosip ria dengan Ino, Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur pulas di bangku panjang, dan yang terakhir adalah yang paling _so sweet_ yaitu, Hinata dan Sasuke, dengan Hinata yang sedang duduk berselonjor dengan kepala Sasuke yang ada dipangkuan pahanya. Sasuke sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Shikamaru dan Hinata yang sedang serius membaca novel setebal kamus bahasa jepang. Tapi, jangan sangka mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih mereka berdua hanyalah sahabat dekat, bahkan teramat sangat dekat.

**Tes.**

Hinata terkejut karena melihat setetes cairan berbau karat yang menetes dari hidungnya dan mendarat dengan sempurna di novel yang sedang Hinata baca. Tetesan-tetesan darah itu semakin banyak keluar dari hidung Hinata. Kepalanya pun terasa sangat pening. Dengan seketika Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan berakibat kepala Sasuke yang berada dipangkuan Hinta terangkat karena Hinata yang berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan seketika itu juga kepala Sasuke terjatuh karna sudah tidak ada yang menyanggahnya.

"Hinata!" Seru Sasuke.

Sasuke memegangi belakang kepalanya yang terbentur dengan ubin lantai, sambil memandangi kepergian Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Ia terus memandagi Hinata yang sedang memegangi novelnya di tangan kira dan tangan kanannya sedang memegangi hidungnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke teman-temanya yang lain pun sama-sama sedang memerhatikan Hinata yang sedang berlari terbirit-birit sampai sosok Hinata mulai hilang dari pandangan mereka semua.

"Sasuke! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berlari meninggalkan atap.

"Mengejar Hinata," jawab Sasuke tanpa menghentikan laju kakinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

.~.~.~.~.

* * *

**Hinata POV.**

Lagi-lagi rasa sakit ini terasa lagi. Apa sudah separah itukah?

Eh yang aku lontarkan itu hanyalah petanyaan bodoh, untuk apa aku bertanya seperti itu? Toh, akupun sudah tau tentang penyakit yang aku derita ini. Memang penyakitku ini sudah sangat parah, aku sendiri yang memeriksakanya kemari kepada dokter Tsunade. Satu-satunya orang yang tau penyakit kangker darah yang selama ini menggerogoti tubuhku ini.

Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang bertanya maksud dari perkataan 'Satu-satunya orang yang tau'. Ya memang benar hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang tau tentang penyakitku ini. Aku tidak pernah member tahukan hal ini kepada orang lain karna aku memang tidak ingin semua orang tau. Dan mungkin sebagian dari kalian bertanya 'Bagaimana dengan orang tua mu?'. Seperti yang tadi sudah kuucapkan tidak ada yang tau selain dokter Tsunade, kalian pasti heran mengapa orang tuaku sampai tidak tau prihal penyakit yang menyangkut hidup dan matiku ini. Hah, mereka itu memang tidak pernah perduli terhadapku mereka berdua hanya perduli terhadap adikku dan sepupuku. Mereka berdua itu sepeti orang asing bagiku, oh bukan mereka berdua melainkan mereka berempat.

Ya memang keluargaku serasa orang asing bagiku. Sepupuku saja yang bukan darah daging kedua orang tuaku bisa mereka sayangi, bisa mereka terima. Dan sedangkan aku? Yang notabenenya darah daging mereka berdua? Mereka anggap apa?

Aku hanyalah sampah bagi mereka semua! Mereka tidak pernah mengangapku ada! Mereka bilang aku anak tidak berguna! Hanya gadis lemah! Tidak bisa dijadikan penerus Hyuuga Corp!

Ya aku memang gadis lemah, kondisi fisikku saat lahir sudah lemah. Aku sangat mudah terserang penyakit. Apa hanya karena aku lemah mereka membenciku? Aku tidak seburuk yang mereka anggap. Aku selalu mendapat juara kelas dari sekolah dasar hingga sekarang. Aku termasuk siswi yang berprestasi di sekolah. Tapi, mengapa mereka semua tetap tidak pernah menganggapku?

Akh! Sudahlah, memikirkan semua itu membuat kepalaku berdenyut semakin keras dan itu membuat kepalaku sangat sakit! Darah segar masih mengalir dari hidungku yang aku sanggah mengunakan tanganku. Aku masih terus berlari sampai aku berhenti disebuah ruangan bertuliskan UKS. Untungnya Shizune-_san_ penjaga UKS sedang mengmbil cuti. Dan seharusnya UKS dijaga oleh siswa-siswi penjaga UKS dan sekarang entah mereka semua hilang entah kemana.

**End Hinata POV.**

Dengan terburu-buru Hinata membersihkan darah yang berada ditangan dan di sekitar hidung. Ia membersihkan darah itu di wastafel sambil memandangi wajahnya yang semakin hari kian memucat. Untungnya darah sudah tidak megalir dari hidungnya. Setelah semuanya bersih dari noda darah, Hinata membaringangkan badannya diranjang dekat jendela dan menutupkan tirainya sehingga Hinata tidak akan terlihat dari luar.

Rasa sakit di kepalanya membuat kepala Hinata seakan mau pecah. Agar rasa sakit itu tidak terus menerus terasa Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, dan perlahan Hinata pun terlelap.

.*.*.*.

* * *

**Hinata POV.**

Gelap, hanya kegelapan yang ada. Kegelapan yang menyelimuti, tidak dapat kulihat setitik cahaya pun. Aku berlari terus berlari, detak jantungku terus terpacu, terpacu dan terus terpacu.

Setelah berlari sekian lama akhirnya kutemukan setitik cahaya, kupacu kakiku lebih cepat lagi untuk mencapai cahaya itu, semakin kupacu semakin membesar cahaya itu, perlahan-lahan kegelapan itu berubah menjadi cahaya yang menyelimuti. Sekarang kegelapan itu telah tiada digantikan oleh cahaya yang terang benderang.

Cahaya itu membimbingku ke sebuah pintu, perlahan kudekati pintu itu. Kuputar engsel pintu itu dan kudorong.

"Okaeri"

Aku tersentak, kata itulah yang selalu aku nantikan disetiap kepulanganku ke rumah. Sapaan hangat yang selalu kunanti dari seluruh keluargaku, bukan dari para _maid_ yang menyambutku dengan nada hormat , aku hanya menginginkan sebuah ucapan lembut nan hangat. Dan hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Tapi, kali ini lain entah telingaku yang harus ku periksakan ke dokter THT atau aku hanya berilusi semata. Sapaan itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku dengan keluargaku yang telah ada dihadapanku yang sepertinya bermaksud menyambut kedatanganku. _Kaa-san? Tou-san? _Hanabi? Neji. Apakah ini kenyataan?

"Hinata, makanan sudah siap, kami menungu kedatanganmu." _Kaa-san_ mengawali pembicaraan. Aku masih terdiam, mencerna setiap kata-kata yang kudengar.

"Bahkan Sasuke pun ikut menungu kedatanganmu." Suara halus itu mengalun merdu, nada bicara seperti inilah yang selalu kunanti! Tunggu, Sasuke?

"Sasuke?"

"Iya, Sasuke. Sekarang ia ada diruang makan. Ayo!" _kaa-san _menarik lembut tanganku menuju ruang makan. Bisa kulihat tubuh tegap yang membelakangiku itu. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Sedangkan _kaa-san_ duduk bersebrangan denganku dan _tou-san _duduk diselah _kaa-san,_ bersebrangan dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Neji duduk di kusi yang biasanya di duduki kepala keluarga dan Hanabi berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau lama," keluh Sasuke kepadaku. Namun aku tak menanggapinya karena aku masih terkejut akan semua yang tejadi.

Dari mulai sapaan hangat sewaktu aku pulang, rumahku menjadi rumah bergaya tradisional jepang yang sederhana namun kehangatan yang menguar tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, kedatangan Sasuke, dan yang terakhir makan malam yang begitu hangat desertai canda tawa dari seluruh keluarga dan tentunya sang tamu Uchiha Sasuke.

Kupejamkan mata ini. Menikmati semua yang terjadi, kupejamkan mata ini. Berharap agar waktu berhenti dan membiarkanku menikmati segala kebahagiaan yang selama ini selalu kunantikan. _Kami-sama_ biarkanlah aku bersikap egois untuk kali ini saja, tolong jangan pernah biarkan kebahagiaan ini berakhir.

Kubuka mataku kembali, saat mata ini terbuka lagi-lagiyang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan. Terulang lagi keadaan dimana kegelpan memenuhi segalanya. _Tou-san, kaa-san, _Neji, Hanabi, Sasuke dimana kalian semua? Mengapa kalian meninggalkanku? Dimana kebahagiaan yang baru saja kudapatkan? Secepat itukah semua lenyap? Apa salahku, _kami-sama_?

Perlahan terlihat seberkas cahaya. Cahaya itu memang tak seterang cahaya yang kulihat tadi diawal, tetapi cahaya ini cukup untuk memperlihatkan apa yang ada di depanku. Sekarang dihadapanku telah berdiri anggota keluargaku. Dengan tatapan penuh kebencian mereka menatapku. Kemana tatapan lembut yang tadi mereka perlihatkan? Secepat itukah lenyapnya?

"Kau hanyalah sampah," Neji berucap dengan nada datar yang sangat menusuk. Sampah?

"Keh, memuakan," Hanabi ikut menambahkan ucapan Neji. Memuakan?

"Apa benar anak sepertimu lahir dari rahimku?," _kaa-san_? Kemana nada lembut yang tadi kau keluarkan _kaa-san_? Aku mulai lelah kupejamkan mataku berharap aku lenyap sesegera mugkin dari hadapan mereka.

"Tidak berguna, sampah, memuakkan" _tou-san_, sekarang _tou-san_ yang berbicara seakaan membenarkan seluruh ucapaan yang tadi ditujukan kepadaku.

Perlahan air mata turun dari mataku. Aku muak akan semua ini, kututup telingaku agar aku tak dapat mendengar segala hinaan mereka. Aku berlari berlari sejauh yang aku bisa. Tetapi, tetap saja suara hinaan itu masih bisa kudengar. Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh entah karena apa. Mungkin karena aku sudah lelah terus berlari.

Kubuka mataku. Sekarang dihadapanku ada dua orang sahabatku, Sasuke dan Sakura. Bisa kulihat Sasuke yang sedang berlutut seperti seorang pria yang sedang melamar sang kekasih. Pemandangan yang sangat menyesakan. Seperti beribu-ribu panah menusuk hatiku.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil tangan kanan Sakura.

"Y-ya Sa-Sasuke-_kuní_"

"Maukah kau menjadi pemilik hatiku dan membiarkan hatimu menjadi milikku untuk selama-lamanya?" Sasuke berucap sangat mantap. Nada suaranya tetap datar tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa nada kesungguhan juga terdengar jelas.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ditambah dengan dikecupnya punggung tangan kanan Sakura.

Tanpa babibu lagi Sakura dengan segera menghambur kepelukan Sasuke yang masih berlutut. Seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia menerima Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya.

Lututku lemas seketika melihat kejadiaan yang baru saja kulihat. Semakin deras air mata yang turun dari mataku. Hati ini benar-benar sakit. Kenapa aku harus melihat semua ini? Tak tahukah kau Sasuke bahwa selama ini aku mencintaimu? Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwaku. Tapi, apa yang kau berikan kepadaku? Hatiku rasanya hancur, hancur berkeping keping.

"Cieeeee akhirnya kalian jadiaan juga," tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara sahabat-sahabatku. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Ino.

Mereka terlihat bahagia, turut meresa senang akan kebahagiaan yang telah malanda kedua sahabat mereka. Hei, apa kalian semua tak menyadari keberadaanku? Apa kalian tak melihat aku yang tengah terpuruk ini? Mengapa kalian begitu bahagia?

Megapa kalian berbahagian diatas penderitaanku?

Semua kejadian yang kulihat terus berputar di otakku dan itu semua tak dapat kuhentikan. Seperti gulungan kaset rusak yang terus berputar.

Kualihkan pandanganku, aku muak melihat semua itu. Ketika kualihkan pandanganku bisa kulihat sesosok dewa kematian yang membawa sabit runcing dihadapanku, seperti tengah bersiap-siap merenggut nyawaku. Syok ya aku sangat terkejut.

Sang dewa kematian mengayunkan sabitnya, bersiap siap untuk menebah habis kepalaku.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa"

.*.*.*.

"Kyaaaa" Tiba-tiba Hinata terbagun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu. Tiba-tiba ia terisak mengingat semua mimpi yang tadi ia alami.

"Hiks… Hiks… HIks…" Ia mulai terisak.

Apa sebentar lagi kau akan merenggut nyawaku?

**TBC**

Hwa… apaan ini mae bikin fic lagi… satu lagi fic ancur buatan mae… gomen buat yang nunggu fic mae yang **New ***emang ada yang nunggu?* mae ga tau kapan bisa update otak mae lagi buntu buat fic itu..

Mohon kritik dan sarannya…

BIla ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan, karena mae pun masih dalam tahap pembelajaran membuat fic…

REVIEW?


End file.
